Banshee
Banshee e o maşină sport cu 2 uşi. Maşina a apărut în următoarele jocuri: *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto Advance *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories În Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, şi Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas e asemănător cu un Dodge Viper RT/10 din 1992-1995 , cu designul curbat şi şi două ţevi de eşapament. Totuşi, Banshee-ul e mai îngust şi are un design diferit al farurilor. Această versiune a Banshee-ului e singura decapotabilă în care jucătorul nu poate intra fără să deschidă uşa . În GTA San Andreas, poate fi modificată doar la TransFender. În Grand Theft Auto: Vice City şi Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Banshee-ul se aseamănă cu un Chevrolet Corvette C4 fin 1984-1996, cu un design mai pătrăţos şi două ţevi duble de eşapament. Versiunea din GTA Advance, care mimează designul Banshee-ului din GTAIII, se poate compara cu Rumbler-ul din GTA2 , dar are o formă mai aerodinamică, are aceeaşi dungă ca celelalte Banshee-uri, şi are acoperişul ridicat. Image:Banshee (GTA3) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto III (Rear quarter view). Image:Banshee (GTAVC) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Banshee (GTASA) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Banshee (GTAA).png|Grand Theft Auto Advance. Image:Banshee (GTALCS) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:Banshee (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars În Grand Theft Auto IV, Bravado Banshee e asemănător cu un Dodge Viper Coupe din 2003-2006, dar are un bot unic, iar stopurile seamănă cu cele de la Aston-Martin DB9. Spre deosebire de motorul V10 engine al Viper-ului , Banshee-ul are un motor de 762 de cm cubi în V8, după website-ul AutoEroticar. Banshee-urile în GTA IV sunt prezente ca decapotabile, sau cu acoperiş normal. Ca şi Dodge Viper-ul, Banshee-ul propria siglă, o gură cu colţi urlând, pe aripi, volan şi pe huse. Sigla obişnuită Bravado e folosită în faţa şi în spatele maşinii. Banshee-ul poate fi văzut vopsit cu o singură culoare pe toată caroseria, sau cu o dungă în mijloc; dunga e de obicei galbenă, gri sau portocaliu deschis. Banshee-ul nu e recunoscut ca maşină sport de către joc, deoarece prietenii şi iubitele cărora le plac sau nu maşinile sport (nu toate maşinile scumpe) nu o să abă aceeaşi reacţie la un Banshee. Acest lucru nu pare să aibă un efect pentru gameplay. În versiunea de DS a Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Banshee-ul e similar cu Phoenix-ul sau cu versiunea sa din GTA Vice City, însă în versiunea pentru PSP seamănă mai mult cu cel din GTA IV. a Image:Banshee (GTA4) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV; with a hardtop roof (Rear quarter view without roof). Image:Bansheeinterior01.jpg|GTA IV; the Banshee's unique badge. Image:Bansheeinterior00.jpg|GTA IV; interior as seen from a convertible variant. Image:BansheeGTACW.png|Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Performanţă GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Având un motor în faţă, tracţiune pe roţile din spate, şi un motor de 10 cilindri, Banshee-ul dintre GTA III şi GTA Vice City Stories e una din cele mai rapide maşini sport, dar are probleme la curbe din cauza tracţiunii pe roţile din spate, făcându-l să-şi piardă uşor controlul în curbe strânse (incluzând întoarcerile cu frâna de mână). Aceste trăsături au rămas neschimbate până la GTA IV, când performanţa s-a îmbunătăţit. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars Banshee-ul din GTA IV are un motor V8 de 762 cm cub, cuplat la o cutie cu 5 viteze cu tracţiune pe spate. Banshee-ul e pe locul 3 la acceleraţie, cu o viteză maximă puţin mai mică decât cea a Turismo-ului şi a Super GT-ului. Se manevrează superb, cu o mici urme de supravirare, din cauza cuplului mare. Suspensia e tare, şi adesea Banshee-ul sare pe străzile denivelate la viteze mari. Frânele sunt extrem de bune; Banshee-ul frânează mai bine decât oricare altă maşină din joc, iar ABS-ul e standard la toate modelele. Deformarea la impact e bună, însă din cauza motorului din faţă e mult mai puţin rezistent la coliziuni frontale decât maşinile sport cu motor în spate su în mijloc, ca şi Comet-ul şi Infernus-ul. Banshee-ul e una din cele mai distractive maşini de condus, şi e bine dotat pentru aplicaţii care necesită viteze mari, spre exemplu cursele în Multiplazer. Modificaţii (GTA San Andreas) *Culori (două zone exterioare) *Nitro (toate) *Roţi (toate varietăţile) *Suspensii Hidraulice Ştiaţi că...? * Banshee-ul e setat pe următoarele posturi radio la început: ** Radio X în GTA San Andreas. ** The Vibe 98.8 în GTA IV. * Banshee-ul din GTA San Andreas e una din puţinele vehicole la care Carl Johnson îl loveşte pe şofer cu piciorul în loc să îl lovească cu pumnul sau să îl dea cu capul de bord. * Roman Bellic are un poster cu un Banshee pe peretele apartmentului din Hove Beach. Locaţii GTA III *Capital Autos, în Harwood, Portland *La apartmentul lui Asuka Kansen, în Newport, Staunton Island *Cazinoul lui Kenji, Torrington, Staunton Island *Parcare la vest de Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Lângă o vilă cu piscina în forma siglei Rockstar Games, Starfish Island. *Sub o clădire albastră la nord de Pay 'n' Spray-ul din Washington Beach. GTA San Andreas *Lângă Cobra Marital Arts Gym, în Garcia, San Fierro, după terminarea şcolii de şoferi. Maşina e albastră cu o dungă neagră. Are o tăbliţă de înmatriculare personalizată, "DBP". *În locul de parcare al cazinoului Come-A-Lot. *În Rodeo, Los Santos *La The Strip şi The Old Venturas Strip în Las Venturas *Importabil la Easter Basin (San Fierro) după terminarea listelor de export. Cost de importare: $36,000 (numai joi) GTA Liberty City Stories *În Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale *În spatele cazinoului Big Shot, Torrington, Staunton Island *Într-o parcare subterană din Bedford Point, Staunton Island *În parcarea birourilor Liberty Tree *În Parcarea supraetajată din Newport GTA Vice City Stories *La vest de Imperiul din nordul Downtown *Parcat în faţa unei vile în mijlocul Starfish Island GTA IV *Uşor de găsit la Francis International Airport cu un Ripley. Jucătorul poate găsi multe la parcarea aeroportului. *În Alderney City (Alderney), Middle Park, City Hall, Castle Gardens, The Exchange, Castle Garden City (Algonquin), şi Rotterdam Hill (Broker) *Uneori, în Francis International Airport (Dukes), Beachgate (Broker), Middle Park East, Hatton Gardens, Lancaster şi Lancet (Algonquin) *Ocazional, în Varsity Heights, Westminster, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk (Algonquin), şi South Slopes (Broker) *Spawn în trafic în GTA IV Multiplayer *În ultima misiune pentru Mikhail Faustin, Final Destination, Lenny Petrovic va încerca să scape cu un Banshee după ce fuge de la staţia de tren Guantanamo Avenue; dacă jucătorul îl poate omorî pe Petrovic, fără să distrugă Banshee-ul, poate lua maşina. *În misiunea Meltdown, jucătorul îl urmăreşte pe Luca pe străzile din Algonquin într-un Banshee care poate fi păstrat. *Brucie îl roagă pe Niko să fure un Banshee dintr-o alee în Schottler pentru una din misiunile Exotic Exports. Acest Banshee e unic datorită culorii albastre cu dunga albă, care nu mai poate fi găsită altundeva în joc. *Stevie îl roagă pe Niko să fure un Banshee din Middle Park West pentru una din misiunile Stevie's Car Thefts. Acest Banshee e unic datorită culorii portocaliu-roşiatică cu dunga galbenă, care nu mai poate fi găsită altundeva în joc. *În întâlnirea întâmplătoare cu Hossan , omul pe care Hossan şi Niko îl urmăresc conduce un Banshee gri cu dunga de o culoare la întâmplare. *Banshee-ul poate fi întâlnit în cursele lui Brucie, însă furându-l, Niko sabotează cursa şi prietenia cu Bricie scade. GTA Chinatown Wars *În BOABO Merchant *În Algonquin-ul de sud şi de mijloc. Vezi şi... * Infernus * Comet }} Vehicule din GTA IV de:Banshee en:Banshee es:Banshee fi:Banshee fr:Banshee nl:Banshee pl:Banshee pt:Banshee ru:Banshee sv:Banshee hu:Banshee